The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that manages contents by, for example, images such as icons, and to an information processing method and a program in the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, along with increase in storage capacity of a storage apparatus, the number of contents such as applications and files capable of being stored in an information processing apparatus is increasing. When a user searches for content from such a huge amount of content, means for distinguishing frequently accessed content from the other content can reduce an operational burden on the user.
As one of the means described above, there exists software having functions of managing an access history to a content (activation operation history) and displaying contents frequently used in the higher order of a list and contents less frequently used in the lower order of the list, for example, to thereby improve accessibility to contents.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-25905 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information processing apparatus capable of displaying an icon so as to stand out from other icons by increasing or decreasing luminance or contrast of the icon selected from a plurality of icons.
Furthermore, there is also a technique of applying an expression of paper becoming old to an icon in accordance with a low access frequency, as a technique of expressing a secular change of a file or the like.